


Breakfast Foods and Other Things To Eat

by hasenfu (HolyMad)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Cannot Flirt To Save His Life, Alec Lightwood Flirts, Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic, Aromantic Alec Lightwood, Aromantic Magnus Bane, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Magnus Bane, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Gen, Getting Together, How is this not a tag, Human AU, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurity, Kinda haha, Kissing, M/M, Malec qpr, Mutual Pining, Other, POV Bisexual Character, POV Character of Color, POV Magnus, POV Magnus Bane, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sickfic, food discussion, haha nice, in the building, not sure, or Malec fwb, or rather, sorta??, still hate what the movie did to aros, tbh seeing what usa calls breakfast, they'd be good for the day except they'd get scorbut in one week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/hasenfu
Summary: Is it smart to take your smush with you when you're going clubbing to forget that you have a smush?What if both of you have been whining at a friend? And said friend is also invited?Do you even get to leave the house?What if one of you is a hungry person?This doesn't develop further than kissing and hands are very much above the shoulders. But the conversation is quite mature in the potential direction. Also because of the nutrition talk.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss & Dorothea Loss, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss & Dorothea Loss, Magnus Bane+Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	Breakfast Foods and Other Things To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> smush is, after crosschecking with fellow aros, a sexual crush. or rather one of the most common terms for it. ^^

"Okay, then let's go! Can't promise to get you laid tonight but you're definitely getting a telephone book full of numbers with that outfit." Magnus loves Dot's enthusiasm.

  
Magnus does not love Cat's smirk. Or the way she glares at Alec. At all.

  
Or the way Alec draws a shaky deep breath.

  
He decides to abandon both and follow Dot. Lesser evil or something.

  
But too late.

  
Alec grabs his hand. "Wait, I forgot something."

  
Magnus tries to suppress his whine and steps back to him. "Yeah? What's up?" His hand feels like it's either on fire or run over by ants. Maybe the ants are on fire. Isn't there a species of fire-ants? Those.

Cat coughs and pulls Dot out of the door. "We go ahead and head to the car, Dot. Come on." Has Magnus mentioned that he hates this?

  
"No, what?" Dot pulls her petulant confused face. "No let's go together. Am I missing something?" Dot is Magnus. Dot is a mood.

  
"Yes." Cat pulls on Dot's arm, who then stumbles outside. What now?

  
"I, uh." Alec rubs the back of his head and it makes his shirt strain a little. A little much. "I have a few questions on your future date. Um," he licks his lips and it's not a thing Magnus should be focusing on right now. Or rather it's the exact opposite. This is the reason he's going out now.

  
"Cat and Dot know you better than me. Like, what do you like in kissing? I don't think you want a slobberer but I can find one for you, if that's what you like." Was that an insult against Magnus's taste in kissing?

  
It doesn't really matter because technically all Magnus wants is some sort of fwb with his best boyfriend. Boy_friend. Man friend. (Raphael is his baby and Ragnor is too much father figure for either to be what you'd call a boyfriend. Boy **_** friend there's a space!! Bestest friend. There.)

  
"No slobbing for the first year. Sounds solid?" Magnus just wants to let go and then maybe drink a bottle of whiskey.

  
"Potential slobbing but not any time soon. Noted." Alec nods. It's adorable. "How do you want to be held?"

  
What the fuck. How specific is that? Will Alec ask these questions in the club? Will the others? All potential dates will run away!!

"While kissing I mean. Like, uh, shoulders, hips, arms." His voice breaks at 'arms' and becomes so raspy for a second. Magnus is in fact quite proud of his arms so that's okay.

  
He hums in thought. He really likes having his head held. But he also would like to get laid today. Tonight. Or drink enough to forget the last 5 years of pining. "I have to say that depends. But technically anywhere, tonight." Except his left hand. That's now Alec's.

  
"Anywhere." Alec still raspy. Should he stay home? "Can you give an example?"

  
What's so hard to understand about anywhere, when he's ideally partially naked and touched in very different places a few minutes later?

  
Alec blinks. He's really waiting for an answer.

  
"My head, I guess. As starters."

  
Alec still blinks. Maybe he has a cold. Or dehydrated. Should definitely not go clubbing but stay at home and drink tea.

  
Magnus takes Alec's other hand at the wrist and combs the fingers through his hair. "Like that." That might have been stupid but Magnus doesn't really care this moment.

  
Alec starts mouth-breathing shallowly and Magnus rethinks stepping so close. He's not into being sick tomorrow in addition to the hangover that's bound to follow after this maneuver.

  
Alec definitely has a clogged nose that's keeping him from sufficient oxygen in his brain. Still, after a moment he starts combing through Magnus's hair on his own. "Got it." He's also still hoarse.

  
Also his pulse is incredibly high. Though, Magnus doesn't think he's too hot, in the temperature way. A little warm maybe.

  
"Anything else, Alec?" Magnus should get off right now. Preferably get off with Alec but that's not a thing. So get off of Alec it is. Would be, if he could. He can't.

  
Alec presses his lips together, chews on them, honestly _licks_ them. Yeah, Magnus is definitely incapable of moving his feet.

  
Instead he rests his hand on Alec's heart. "Hey, it's gonna work out. Even if none of us manages to get me any number or date or anything-"

  
Alec snorts. Yeah, well.

  
"-I still have you lot, right? Friends are more important than some date that might not even last."

  
His eyes flashed up at the word 'you' but after that he sacked down somewhat. "Yeah, friends and family are the most important thing." He smiles small but it's not really honest. Alec doesn't have the best biological family but found family is as good if not better.

Magnus moves his hand up to Alec's neck and rubs his thumb softly over the way too sharp jawline. "It's gonna be okay, right? I promise. I'll be there for you. We all will."

  
He nods but chuckles softly. "Don't make me cry before I got all answers." Still, he sniffs. From crying or the cold, Magnus is not sure.

  
"Okay. But if you're sick, you don't have to come with us. Physically or mentally. Mental health is important, Alec. I don't want you hurt. Just stay here and sleep." If anything happened to him because Magnus wanted to have one night of fun, he doesn't  
think he could live with that.

  
"No! No. I'm not sick. Like that. Just like one question and we can go." Sick like what? Alec's diagnosed chronically depressed and he pretty sure has a feverous sinusitis.

  
"Ale-oh." Alec found just the Right Spot. And he's massaging it now like the asshole he is. Magnus wants to close his eyes and get lost in the feeling but that would mean not seeing Alec and that's not up for discussion.

  
"One question, the rest later." There is no later because Alec absolutely whispers that and Magnus is absolutely not letting him into any club.

  
Magnus still nods quickly.

  
"Okay." He also really loves Alec's voice when it's this coarse. He's not really sure if he loves it when Alec licks his lips this fast after the other. "At what point, if at all, would you consider the tongue coming into play in kissing."

"Now." Wait wh-

  
Alec's kissing him and it's.

  
It's just amazing. Magnus's (Alec's third) hand is a little numb right now but that's fine. Magnus can have it back one day.

  
Alec is really good at kissing. So good.

  
Until he chuckles and while that makes it better in one way, it prevents them from more kisses so Magnus pulls away. Their lips still touch softly, though.

  
"Biggest mistake of my life," Alec snorts.  
Magnus wants to pull away but Alec's grip on his head is solid and before Magnus can ask, Alec keeps talking.  
"What are we gonna eat? Other than each other."

"What?" Magnus voice is so small and he hates it. He also hates that they're kinda still kissing because their lips are brushing against each other.

  
"I'm obviously forced to move in here to repeat this as often as possible. But all I know how to _cook_ is french toast and all you know is waffles. Magnus, we can't just eat ass after breakfast!"

  
He knows he's repeating himself but "What."

  
"Magnus, we're gonna starve malnourished, if not because we're too much on each other to forget to eat at all."

  
"Alec, you're killing me. What the fuck." What even is Alec's brain??

  
"You know how much 'omg we're friends right??' killed me? We're even. But we still need to attend a cooking class." Alec looks way too smug but Magnus isn't sure with which body part to slap that away. That wasn't even planned. Also Magnus meant all his friends not only Alec.

  
"You planned this, didn't you? With Cat?" What assholes! If Dot was involved, she's a great actress. So maybe not.

  
"More like Cat made me do something because she couldn't stand our pining and whining at her. I made this up on my own." He's blushing a little and that's not gonna make Magnus weak.

  
"You're literally the worst flirt." The fact that it worked is just to blame on Magnus. "This is literally the worst pick-up conversation I've had in my entire life."

  
"Man, I was so nervous." He giggles softly. Okay, so Magnus is weak. He'll do anything to make Alec laugh like that again. "And it was still horrible? We did make out so I dunno but I'd call that a win."

  
"No, I'm just a weak idiot."

  
That makes Alec step away and he lets go of Magnus's hand. Okay he realised that Magnus is a bad person and-

  
He cups Magnus's head with both hands. "Magnus Bane, you're the strongest person I have ever known. Just because you have a questionable taste in men - or women, too, actually, you gotta agree there - does not mean you're weak." He has that adorably stern frown. And now Magnus's knees go weak. So there.

  
"Alec, you're not a bad taste in men. Never say that again."

He grins then. "I love your face when you want to defend people from their own brain. I love you so much, you know? But you're not only the best friend I ever had, you're also incredibly hot and a great kisser. I know you hate people being perfect. What would you say to ' you're perfect for me ' ?"

  
Instead of an answer, Magnus just kisses him again, properly. So he really is weak. But maybe that's okay.


End file.
